


(extra)ordinary

by loveis4hwalls



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes February Fest, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Secret Identity, fluff? idk, sunwoo is angry all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveis4hwalls/pseuds/loveis4hwalls
Summary: Sunwoo just wants to be left alone, but he's that thing called a "super hero", and his not-so-secret crush is a huge fan of his.





	(extra)ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my entry for the monthly The Boyz fic fest, 12 princes. This is prompt #22!
> 
> Enjoy!

At the end of the day, we're all just normal people. No one really stands out, and moments of glory are always painfully short. Some do have particularities, like powerful jobs, full bank accounts, or for the least lucky, wacky super powers.

That was the case for Kim Sunwoo, who had become what people these days called "a super hero". Well, he wasn't much of a hero. He had gotten super powers by stealing ridiculous accessories in a shady warehouse, and now he was stuck with a psychotic boss who forced him to fight crime. As they said, curiosity killed the cat.

And now he even had to keep his identity a secret, to protect the entity that "Gemini" had become — it was his boss who had chosen the name, probably referring to his gloves with different powers, or at least that was what he assumed.

"Kim Sunwoo!"

Sighing exaggeratedly, he turned around to face a teacher, who obviously wasn't very happy about what he was seeing. Sunwoo wasn't exactly the ideal student, he would use sarcasm even with the teachers, and was often in trouble for his outrageously low grades, even though he was known to be smart — not the good kind of smart, but the mischievous one. Right after he had quit the soccer club, his reputation had sunk incredibly low. It wasn't too bad of a thing though, since first, he claimed to hate people anyway, and second, it was easier carrying out a double life with nobody to spy on you.

"You're wearing goddamn shades in winter!" The teacher's mouth thinned with displeasure as he threw his hands up in the air. "And how many times have I told you to take off your earrings!"

Sunwoo looked up and bit his tongue, pretending to think. "Almost a dozen times already. How many times have I told you I wouldn't take them off?"

He would've blown him a kiss if he could've afforded to spend his evening in detention; but he was a super hero after all, wasn't he? He had better things to deal with, kind of.

Walking to his classroom, two boys talking over-excitedly caught his eye, he stopped next to them to eavesdrop. Sure, with their voices almost masked by the hubbub in the corridor, it was rather difficult, but with a but of concentration, he could clearly hear what they were talking about.

"So his left glove hurts people, and his right one heals people. It's so cool!" Haknyeon, the curly haired boy, gushed as he pat his friend's shoulder.

"Do you really believe he has super powers?" Eric asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course! He saved me!"

Sunwoo knew it was not the smartest idea, you know, engaging into a conversation about his secret alter ego, but Haknyeon was far too irritating for him not to interrupt them.

This boy was the captain of an official school club he had called "fan club". It was supposed to be a reunion for fans of all things, anime, books, stars, tv shows, anything, but the only members were him and his only friend, Eric. It was clearly pathetic for every student, but these two seemed absolutely serious about it.

"Super heroes don't exist. I think it's media play," he commented, the corners of his lips pulling up when Haknyeon's smile faded.

"You're wrong!" he quickly defended, fists clenched. "He saved me from bullies, Gemini is a real hero."

To be completely honest, Sunwoo had saved him out of pity, or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself of. He was forced to be a hero anyway, he was almost blackmailed, so it was just his duty. Nothing to do with Haknyeon and his annoyingly cute face, nothing at all.

"You're stupid. He did it for fame."

"But he saved him nonetheless," murmured Eric, "so it's cool."

"You nerds should stop worshipping simple humans and go back to your anime waifus."

"What's wrong with having an anime waifu?" Eric's face warmed up as a flush of color crept up his cheeks.

It was the right time to leave — who had time to talk about anime girls? — so Sunwoo walked silently to his classroom, leaving the two self proclaimed biggest fans of Gemini together.

He didn't need fans anyway, nor did he deserve them. Nothing of what he was doing was worthy of praise, and he was nowhere near an idol. If they knew his ridiculous backstory, all of his so-called fans would make fun of him (or send him to jail, which would be normal). He couldn't really understand why Haknyeon admired him so much, and he refused to feel flattered.

____________

Canteen food is _never_ a good choice, it's a fact, everyone knows it. But when you have a father who's better at ordering pizza than cooking rice, it's not a choice, it's an obligation. Sunwoo was jealous of all those kids with lunchboxes — he preferred the word "envious", as he always defended he wasn't jealous of anyone. You know, not the cute lunchboxes you would see in shoujo mangas, not the type of lunchboxes Haknyeon brings everyday, no. Just a lot of food, nicely cooked, nicely arranged. He had tried to beg that senior in the cooking club, Lee Juyeon to make him a lunchbox, but he couldn't even ask him (too much pride, you guessed it).

So here he was, with his dishes still full and definitely not attractive (was the red thing kimchi? He had no idea), waiting for someone to put him out of his misery. Thankfully, the boy he was waiting for all along was walking towards him, like a model on a runway — Hyunjoon sure liked to draw the attention of his classmates by showing off the beautiful bastard he was.

"Hey, how are you doing, Gemini?" were his first words to Sunwoo, very well aware of how he could get in trouble.

"Don't call me like that here!" he hissed in response, gesturing him to sit down.

He sat in front of him, his lunchbox tightly grasped in his two hands. "So, how's my favorite super hero doing?"

Hyunjoon probably would never let that go. After all, he was the only person who knew about it, so poking fun at him for this was just too tempting. Sunwoo almost regretted being a moron for a second, for not being careful enough and letting his friend find out about his secret. But Hyunjoon was just one step ahead of him when it came to absolutely anything, it was almost as if he was some sort of psychic, and he knew everyone's secret.

"Man, your food looks so good," Sunwoo grunted, comparing it to his dish (what was it again? Kimchi?). "Did your girlfriend make it?"

"My girlfriend... Right, of course. As if I couldn't cook for myself, like a grown person. Oh, sorry, I guess not everyone is capable of that."

Hyunjoon was such a terrible person, even with his angel-like face.

"Come on, share with me."

"You know the conditions..." Hyunjoon's smile grew even wider.

After heaving a defeated sigh, Sunwoo brought his hands up to his face. "Please!" he begged in a high pitched voice, getting as close as he could to what was commonly known as an aegyo (Sunwoo just wasn't good with aegyo).

Satisfied about what he had gotten, Hyunjoon pushed the box in the middle of the table, leaving it to eat for the super hero, who had proved himself, again, to be nothing like a hero. But in front of his friend, there was really nothing he could do. He was worse than him (and believe it or not, being worse than Sunwoo sure is something significant).

"Oh, look who's coming to sit next to our table."

Sunwoo looked up, almost jumping out of his chair when he saw Haknyeon and Eric walking towards the table on his right, having another lively conversation. Now, his heart was way too weak, it had nothing to do with the curly haired boy's enthusiastic smile and the way he laughed about any little thing he found funny. Nothing at all.

"You look like you've seen an angel," Hyunjoon teased him. "Oh, no, it's just Haknyeon. Well, close enough."

"Shut up, you're too loud. And stop with your innuendos, you know nothing."

"I know you're a super hero, or something like that. So I don't see how it would be surprising for me to know about your crush."

"My crush? Oh my god, I hope you die in a ditch."

"Charming. I thought you were a defender of justice."

A crush. That was nothing like that.

Sure, Haknyeon was quite adorable. Sunwoo couldn't deny he had a cute face, and that his love for anime and super heroes was slightly endearing, and that every time he defended Gemini unconditionally, it was pretty heartwarming.

Anyway, Sunwoo wasn't even supposed to feel things.

"You're his savior, Sunwoo. That's cute."

"Gemini is his savior, not me."

"Last time I checked, you _are_ Gemini."

"And last time I checked, I never asked you to get involved in my business."

It was not his fault, he just couldn't help pushing people away from him. And now that he was secretly a super hero, he couldn't get close to anyone, let alone a fan of his.

____________

Finally, the day was over. Finally, Sunwoo could free himself of this shithole and wander around the streets alone, thinking about how in the world he would get out of this situation. His father thought he was going to soccer practice anyway, so he had the whole evening to do whatever he wanted.

He stopped by his locker before leaving the school, reaching for his math book he truly had no use of, but he at least had to act like it in front of his family. There seemed to be a yellow post-it note attached to it, and Sunwoo was sure it didn't come from him.

The note read, _"Dear Gemini, if you want to save your loved ones, come to the convenience store at 9pm."_ So dramatic.

Sunwoo crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash, not worried at all. It was probably a prank, and probably from Hyunjoon — after all he was the only one who knew about his secret identity. What kind of villain would ask his enemy to meet at a convenience store? He was not falling for something so absurd.

____________

The day after his encounter with the stupid sticky note, Sunwoo was prepared to live a normal day, or at least as close to normal as it could be. He had forgotten about the threat (and his math exam too), and was, for once in his life, completely peaceful. But when he noticed Eric standing alone in the corridor right next to his fan club door, he grew worried against his will. Once again, it had nothing to do with Haknyeon at all. The note did threaten something would happen — but it wasn't like Haknyeon could be counted in his loved ones. So he must have just been sick. Even though he never was.

"You look even more pitiful standing alone," he grumbled, crossing his arms as he rested his back on the wall.

"Good morning to you too, Sunwoo." Eric rolled his eyes, not really sure why he was unnecessarily bothering him.

"Where's your club captain?"

"No idea. I didn't hear from him since yesterday. I sent him about twenty messages but he didn't even read them. We play Overwatch together every night but he wasn't online yesterday," he explained, his foot tapping in a quick rhythm against the floor. "I'm kind of worried... Anyway, it's not like you care."

Eric left, leaving Sunwoo perplexed, genuinely wondering if the threat he had received wasn't a bit more serious than he originally thought. If that was the case, maybe Haknyeon was in danger, again, and he had to save him, again. That boy was not easy to deal with, he would rather have never known him.

Okay, that wasn't true.

As he shoved his hands into his pockets, he felt paper tickle his fingertips. He took out the same sticky note as yesterday, all crumpled but with the same message, except the time indication had been erased. He was one hundred percent sure he had gotten rid of it, so the "villain" must have put it back in his pocket one way or another. Sunwoo was the type not to allow other people to touch him, so how could anyone have slid that so stealthily? Anyway, he had to go to the convenience store at the end of the day.

A sticky note led him to another one in the store, as the cashier stared at him suspiciously. Right, maybe Sunwoo looked a bit like the type of kid who'd discretely steal things, especially with his hood covering his head, so he could understand to some extent.

"Man, what the fuck does that mean?" Sunwoo thought aloud as he read a note telling him to go three steps to his right.

He did as the note commanded, then ended up in front of the candy aisle. What kind of villain would hide clues in the candy aisle of a convenience store? A twelve years old kid, probably. Maybe Haknyeon wasn't in that much danger, after all.

The last note read, _"If you want to see Haknyeon again, come to the old movie theater at 11pm."_

Sunwoo's exact first thoughts were that he couldn't go out so late or his father would kill him, but he quickly remembered it was a human life they were talking about, and that he could never call himself a super hero again if he ignored those threats. No choice, he would have to ask Hyunjoon to give him a hand.

Of course, his friend had accepted immediately, and the both of them were now in Sunwoo's bedroom, after having lied to his father they would have a sleep over. The super hero was wandering restlessly around the room, staring at his watch every two seconds.

"I can't wait to see you save your boyfriend in distress," Hyunjoon spoke up teasingly, in hopes of cheering him up, or at least getting a reaction out of him.

"It's serious, Hyunjoon. Who knows what could have happened to him?"

"You didn't even deny he was your boyfriend. Great, we're making improvement."

"I don't have any time to bother with your jokes. Just wish me luck and promise you'll cover for me."

It was rare seeing Sunwoo so serious about a mission — he would usually complain for hours about how he wished he hadn't stolen those gloves, or how he could kill his new boss if he wasn't the most powerful person he had ever met. But right now, there was no time to make a fuss over stupid things. Sunwoo had to become Gemini, tonight again.

He changed into his leather costume (he had always found it ridiculous, but as his boss said, it was "ergonomic"), put on his white theater mask (ridiculous as well, but at least no one would know what he looked like), and of course, his magical gloves, without which he would be completely useless.

"Good luck, Gemini. Save your boyfriend."

"Oh shut up!"

Sunwoo jumped out the window in half a second and started running, looking at the GPS on his phone — he may have been a super hero but he didn't come out of his house enough to know where an abandoned movie teather would be, so he had to rely on the same things as regular humans. He didn't even have a cool car à la Batman to take him, reality was harsh: he was just a normal teenager with an incredibly annoying bonus.

It was exactly eleven when he stopped in front of the movie theater, which looked just out of a horror movie. He was getting mixed signals from this story — hiding clues in the candy aisle but setting a trap in a scary place wasn't the most common combination. And honestly, he wasn't really at ease. There was just something about this place, slightly lit by the moon, something eerie, something that screamed _"fuck go back"_. But it was for Haknyeon.

Not hesitating any second, he tried to open the front door. Locked. Going to the back of the theater wasn't the most reassuring option either.

Why must you be so pusillanimous, Kim Sunwoo? In other words, why was he such a pussy — his father had told him the real meaning of the word and thought such a fancy expression had to be used one way or another. Maybe it wasn't the right time though. Actually, scratch that. Every time is a good time to use pusillanimous.

Finally, he gathered his courage and sneaked to the back of the building, keeping an eye out for anything that could surprise him. A strange smell of gasoline filled his nostrils as he took a step ahead, his eyes fogging up. He jumped up when his gaze stopped on the back of a man, who seemed to be wearing a black hoodie, hands shoved in his pockets.

He probably wasn't taller than one hundred seventy centimeters, and his stance wasn't that intimidating. No way it could be the villain, no villain would stand there waiting for the grim reaper to take him on an adventure. It was probably a guard. Not a very smart guard, but a guard nonetheless.

Sneaking up behind him on the tip of his toes, he decided to take the easiest way: using his fists, and thinking later. Sunwoo wasn't keen on violence, but what other choice did he have? Walk up to him and say hi? Definitely not. So he would have to put his brain on a break, at least a minute.

He sighed as silently as possible and stretched his neck, before throwing a punch in the back of the guard's head, making him collapse to the ground in a loud thud. Sunwoo didn't waste a second and rushed to him, pressing his left hand on the man's neck to drain him of his energy, before pulling his hood off to finally get ahold of his identity. His eyes widened as he skimmed over his face, his way too familiar face.

"Eric? What the _fuck_ is this?"

Eric let out a whine as he tried to hit Sunwoo's hand, trying to hint he may have been taking too much of his energy. He quickly switched to the other hand, giving him a chance to catch his breath, and made him sit up so they could look each other in the eyes. He slowly took off his mask, still confused. Eric didn't even look surprised about it. He was definitely missing something.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't get angry!" the high schooler exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. "I've known you were Gemini for a long time..."

"How? I've always been pretty careful..."

"I overheard Hyunjoon calling you Gemini months ago, and I started investigating, kind of. And I don't really think playing with your gloves in the school bathroom was very careful, but I guess you must have thought you were alone."

Hyunjoon's light hearted teasing had indeed gotten him in trouble, after all. If they were in the same room, he would probably strangle him — with his right hand, because Sunwoo, quite unfortunately, loved Hyunjoon and would never hurt his only friend on earth. But he could definitely afford being hard on himself, for being so careless and putting his secret organization in such danger.

"I get it, I was stupid. But that doesn't explain why you're here. Were you the one who left those sticky notes?" Sunwoo ran a hand through his hair, trying to stick the pieces together and organize his thoughts.

"Yeah, it was me. I'm sorry, I... You know, Haknyeon's a big fan of you, and he really wanted to know Gemini's real identity, so I may or may not have promised him I would make him meet you, you know. Yeah, I know, that was dumb."

Sunwoo rolled his eyes, understanding all of this was closer to a prank than a new, powerful and mischievous, arch nemesis. "Do you realize that could've put me in danger? And you too? And most importantly, Haknyeon?"

"I just wanted to surprise him... Gemini was his main source of happiness so I really just wanted to make him smile even more. So I asked him to miss school for a day to make you worry."

Sure, he had good intentions, but he hadn't thought one second about the consequences — not surprising coming from the airhead Eric had always been. And now, one question had blossomed into Sunwoo's mind. A very worrying question, to which any answer was a bad one anyway.

"Does Haknyeon know I'm Gemini?"

If yes, that would be one more person knowing his secret, and he would probably be disappointed and stop being his fan. If no, all was well (except that little voice in the back of Sunwoo's head telling him he just wants Haknyeon to know everything about him).

"Nah, he doesn't. It was supposed to be a surprise, you got that? It wouldn't be any fun if I told him."

"You really think this is fun?"

"Yeah no, this is not what I meant. It could've been fun... But I should've asked you directly."

There was no actual danger, not in the slightest, but Sunwoo still felt a bit tense. He was still chewing his lips, his fingers tapping slowly against his mask, as if it could chase away the lump in his throat. Oh dear, his boss would kill him when he would know about all that. If he only had a few days left to live — before being scolded so badly he would hide in shame for weeks — he had to take responsibility for a few details.

"Where is Haknyeon?"

"Oh, he's sleeping inside. He was tired of waiting for you to come. Probably stayed up too late playing video games again..." Eric was speaking in a low voice, not daring to look into Sunwoo's eyes, probably too ashamed of what he had done.

"I'm, uh, I'm going to talk to him now. Stay there a second." Sunwoo put his mask back on and stood up. "You really are a dumbass sometimes, Eric."

Sunwoo opened the door, stepping into the movie theater cautiously, as the inside proved to be even creepier than the outside. Menacing lights twitched over his head, and it was even colder than on the streets. He didn't like that, oh no, not at all. Even though he knew everything was okay, he couldn't help being frightened by the chilling atmosphere.

In the middle of the room worthy of a horror movie scene, Haknyeon was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his forehead resting on his knees. He was peaceful, or at least he looked like it, sleeping soundly even in such a setting. Sunwoo took a few steps closer, crouching down to be able to examine him. The boy was smiling in his sleep, his chest rising up and down with every breath, as his hands were completely covered by the sleeves of his hoodie.

As much as he wanted to talk to him, he didn't have it in himself to wake Haknyeon up, when he looked so serene and happy — he was probably having some sweet dream, about whatever he liked. _Anime waifus, maybe._

He didn't have to say one word for Haknyeon to wake up by himself, yawning his head off and stretching his arms, almost hitting Sunwoo in the process. When he finally realized his hero was right in front of him, his self proclaimed biggest fan jumped up and let out a shriek of surprise, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Oh my— Wow, okay, I must still be dreaming. I have to be."

"No, it's me. It's Gemini," Sunwoo stated, trying to speak in a different manner so he wouldn't recognize his voice.

As soon as he heard those words, Haknyeon's face lit up and he grabbed the super hero's hands, aware it would balance his powers and have no effect on him (he had done his research before meeting him, just so he could hug him without any problem). After scrutinizing his mask and costume, he started nodding excitedly.

"Eric was right, it's really you ! I'm your biggest fan in the whole world. You remember me? You saved me before you became famous," he inquired, hopeful and obviously a little unsure.

"Of course I do."

"You know, I've wanted to meet you for the longest time. I truly admire you, you've helped so many people. And quite frankly, I've always wanted to know who you are. Who you really are. I want to know what kind of person hides behind your mask."

Of course, he knew it was coming. He still had the opportunity to refuse though, but truthfully, he didn't want to upset him. Haknyeon was way cuter with a smile on his face, and if he was the cause of it, it was even more heartwarming. So he had to take a risk — maybe he would hate him, slap him, or beat him up (probably not, it was Haknyeon after all).

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, of course. I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to."

There was no turning back at this point, it was pretty clear Haknyeon wanted him to take off his mask. Even after telling him it was okay not to, he was still giving him an eager look he couldn't resist. Bringing his shaking hands to the back of his head, he slowly took the accessory off and slid his tongue on his dry lips, as he looked up, worried about his reaction.

It was as he expected: Haknyeon's cheerful smile had left his face, and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I... Oh, I get it. Eric doesn't actually know Gemini. He probably blackmailed, or paid you to pretend you were him. I understand. I guess I was pranked."

"No! It's me, I'm Gemini!"

"Oh really? Then prove it. Use those gloves."

"Hey, no, I can't use them on you. It will drain your energy, and I don't want to hurt you."

Judging by his straight expression, he clearly didn't care, and he probably didn't even believe he was Gemini anyway. Confidently, he grabbed Sunwoo's left hand, waiting for a reaction.

And he regretted it.

He winced in pain as he let go of his hand, already feeling weaker. Not wasting a second, Sunwoo touched Haknyeon's arm with his right glove, waiting for him to regain some colours and his usual energy.

"I can't believe it," Haknyeon murmured. "I can't believe it's you. You're always rude to me and you make fun of me every time you can. Then why did you save me, last time, if you hate me?"

"I'm a super hero."

Haknyeon's lips turned into a pout, as he broke the eye contact, clearly disappointed. Sunwoo could definitely understand why: his idol, the one who had saved him, the one he thought of as a flawless hero, was in fact an asshole, who had mocked the things he liked. If only it could have been different.

"I really admire you when you're a super hero, you know. But you really aren't like I imagined. Like, I'm disappointed. It just..." When his eyes burgeoned with tears, Sunwoo stopped breathing, a wave of guilt engulfing him. "I feel cheated, you know."

He would have probably given everything up just to see Haknyeon's smile again, just for a few seconds. The fan club captain was always so strong and always stayed calm when he made fun of him, so Sunwoo hadn't even realized he was hurting him. He criticized Eric earlier for not thinking about the consequences, but he was just as much of a fool, even more than him.

"I'm sorry," he started, looking at his hands in shame. "I don't hate you, I know it may seem like it, but I really don't. And your fan club isn't even stupid. Everyone is a fan of something. I might even join it."

"Why did you make fun of me then?"

"I don't know, I'm dumb. You were always so...So happy, always smiling and, I guess I just wanted to feel better about myself by making you shine a bit less. I know there's no excuse, especially since I'm not a kid anymore. I just didn't know how to act with you."

It was the first time Sunwoo had talked about his feelings, and he felt absolutely miserable, for hurting so much someone he truly loved. But every time Haknyeon was there, he couldn't help pushing him away with harsh words. Dealing with those feelings he had for him was just too hard, he couldn't admit them. So he had acted like a little kid, an ignorant kid, like the ones you read about in books, who pull a little girl's hair to get her attention. Except he wasn't in a book, and his actions had consequences. Once again, he proved himself to be nothing like a hero.

"Is that all you have to say?" Haknyeon's face had gotten less serious, a small smile had even found its way to his lips. "And you should be honest, remember ?"

"Can I? Well, don't be scared, don't run away, but I have to tell you something. I know I may not be as cool and heroic as Gemini, and I would understand if you hated me now. But, um, I may or may not have some kind of feelings for you, like, not like a friend, but something a bit more romantic, maybe," he faltered, shifting glances all around the room.

When he finally dared to look up, Haknyeon seemed to be more amused than crept out. Thank God, he hadn't slapped him or anything like that. Sunwoo wouldn't have to leave town, cast off his identity and start off somewhere new to avoid the shame he was feeling at this moment. His cheeks were so warm you could've cooked directly on his face, and his mind was going all kinds of directions; running away as far as possible would've been a good option.

"See, I like you better when you're honest." Haknyeon grinned, mimicking Sunwoo as he looked around. "You may or may not, though?"

"No, I definitely do," the super hero blurted out, before realizing he was being way too enthusiastic about it. "So, I know it may be stupid to ask that because I already know the answer is negative, but do you possibly feel the same? I would completely understand if you didn't, I was a dick."

"I would like to get to know the real you before saying anything. I know Gemini, I know high school's Sunwoo, but I have no idea what you really are like. Would you allow me to become your friend first?"

"Yes of course, I would love to..."

Haknyeon slid closer to him, before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and tenderly kiss his cheek. If only this moment could have lasted longer, he could have smelled more of his sweet, fruity perfume, he could have let himself smile at the feel of his soft lips against his skin, he could have even wrapped his hands around his waist (after taking his gloves off, of course) — but someone had decided to interrupt them and their sweet moment.

"It's been longer than a second right ? Oh." Eric stopped abruptly, before his lips formed an amused smirk. "Hey Haknyeon, I wanted to make you meet your idol, not find you a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Eric," Sunwoo hissed, getting some confidence back. "This is all your fault."

"Wow, glad to know I'm no longer needed here. Have fun, you two!"

Sunwoo decided against showing him his middle finger to concentrate on the most important thing: Haknyeon. The high schooler looked unusually hesitant, his lips were pressed into a thin line and his cheeks had turned slightly pinker as he unzipped his hoodie.

"So, um, before we both go back home, could you... Sign this for me?"

His eyes widened when he realized that all that time, Haknyeon had been wearing a white t-shirt with his name on it. At this rate, they were both competing over who admired the other the most.

And for the first time in his life, Sunwoo didn't feel like the main character of a boring movie. It seems you aren't an ordinary person anymore, when you find the one who brings out the best of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I share so I definitely hope you guys liked it! I also wanted to say thank you to the admins of the fic fest and the people who provided us with very good prompts! I'm definitely going to participate again next time.
> 
> p.s: criticism is more than welcome! Thank you!


End file.
